A viagem de Chihiro 2
by m.otempora
Summary: Chihiro tem 16 anos. Haku nunca apareceu, como tinha prometido. Ela já tentou retornar para o outro mundo, mas não conseguiu. Depois de já perder as esperanças Sem Rosto começa a aparecer.
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

- Chihiro! Está prestando atenção?

A garota de longos cabelos escuros se encontrava recostada numa árvore. Ela abraçava os joelhos, com o queixo encostado nesse e olhava para o chão.

- Sim. - disse baixinho. "Fazem seis anos" - repetia em sua mente. - "Ele prometeu que iria voltar."

Indagou-se, como muitas vezes antes, se fora somente sua imaginação, poderia ter sido, mas tocou o frouxo prendedor de cabelos que pendia em seu pulso. Usava-o como se fosse um amuleto, fora feito por seus amigos, afinal.

As amigas riram de alguma coisa e ela suspirou. "Por que me deixou?". O sinal anunciando o fim do intervalo tocou. "Não adianta ficar pensando nisso...". Levantou-se sem esperar pelas companheiras e rumou para a sala de aula a passos rápidos.

Tentou passar rapidamente pela multidão de alunos, mas não conseguia. Sentiu-se sufocada. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, a maioria dos alunos demorava a subir. Distinguiu algo de familiar naquele mar de rostos desconhecidos, foi somente um instante. Seus grandes olhos encararam aquela máscara branca, contorcida, que formava um sorriso. As memórias bateram nela como uma pancada.

- Sem Rosto!

A alegria foi substituída por preocupação, devia alcançá-lo, tirá-lo dali! As pessoas estavam em perigo. O que iriam fazer com Sem Rosto se notassem sua presença? Provavelmente iriam ficar assustadas, ele era estranho, com aquela forma preta incorpórea e a máscara tomada naquele sorriso medonho. Lembrou-se de seu comportamento na casa de banhos, onde começou a devorar pessoas e se tornar um monstro. Empurrou as pessoas de sua frente. Por que não a deixavam passar?

"Ele veio me buscar!", pensou.

A vista nublou, sentia-se desfalecer.


	2. Espera

_**Espera**_

- Ela está acordando. – a enfermeira disse.

Chihiro abriu os olhos e encarou um teto branco, seu corpo estava pesado e a cabeça doía.

- Como está se sentindo? – perguntou a mulher gorda.

- Mal. Eu desmaiei?

- Sim, lá no pátio. Escute, você anda comendo direito?

- Eu acordei atrasada hoje.

A mulher pareceu não escutar as palavras da garota.

- Não é certo ficar sem comer. O organismo fica fraco e você já é tão magrinha! Não deixe essas idéias entrarem em sua cabeça...

Chihiro recostou sua cabeça, decidida a não ouvir. "Era o Sem Rosto... o que ele estava fazendo aqui?"

Lembrou-se novamente do outro mundo. Seus pais virando porcos, ela tendo que trabalhar na casa de banhos até que achasse alguma forma de retornar. Haku a ajudara e ela conseguiu descobrir o verdadeiro nome dele, Kohaku, para que este também pudesse se libertar.

Reencontrou seus pais, que não tinham lembrança alguma. Só ela foi afetada por aquele lugar, chegou lá com dez anos como uma garotinha resmungona e mimada e saiu mais forte. Incrivelmente, começou a ir melhor na escola, mas tornou-se mais sozinha...

Suspirou. Talvez, se seus pais tivessem vivido a mesma coisa que ela, não estariam se separando.

Apesar de os dois negarem, ela ouvia as brigas intermináveis e tapar os ouvidos diante disso seria negligência. Sentia-se triste.

- ... Entendeu?

- Sim. Posso ir para a aula?

- Não, querida. Vá para casa e descanse um pouco. Vou ligar para seus pais.

- Eles estão trabalhando. Eu vou sozinha, minha casa é aqui perto.

- Mas...

- Não precisa se preocupar. São só três quarteirões.

- Vou fazer assim. – anotou algo num papel e deu para a garota. – Ligue-me quando chegar em casa. Assim ficarei mais tranqüila. Deite numa cama e descanse.

- Tudo bem. Obrigada.

E se levantou. A mulher acompanhou-a até a saída, observando cautelosamente seu andar. As duas estavam em silêncio.

- Fique bem. E coma alguma coisa!

- Obrigada. – repetiu Chihiro.

Apesar do cansaço, não queria ir para casa. Ficaria irrequieta naquele lugar vazio, não tinha nada para fazer e começaria a pensar. Virou a esquina e balançou a cabeça. Começou a correr, dispensando o mal estar. "É isso!", pensou. Chegou em casa rapidamente. Ligou para a enfermeira falando que havia chegado e recebeu em resposta:

- Nossa foi rápido!

Desligou. Na pressa deixou o telefone cair e arrumou tudo rapidamente. Tirou o uniforme e colocou uma roupa qualquer. Não conseguia achar as vestes antigas e puídas, torceu para que a mãe não tivesse as jogado fora, mas depois se preocuparia com isso. Saiu de casa e voltou a correr. Estava indo para a passagem.


	3. Impaciência

_**Impaciência**_

Chihiro chegou ofegante ao lugar onde se encontrava a passagem para o outro mundo. Estava tudo diferente, parecia que se passaram décadas e não somente um ano que visitara aquele lugar. A vegetação cobrira grande parte do caminho, impedindo a boa locomoção, contudo tinha certeza de que estava no lugar certo.

Os olhos se fecharam... o que estava acontecendo? Ela se tornava aquela garotinha assustada de novo, que encarava aqueles bonecos de cera, quase de sua altura e tremia. Queria ir para casa logo, mas papai e mamãe desejavam entrar. "Não façam isso!", gritou em sua mente. Porém, pensou que se eles não fossem, nunca iria conhecer Haku. Sabia que no fim tudo ficaria bem.

Ficou momentaneamente cega pela luz que agrediu seus olhos ao abrí-los. Tudo se dissolveu. Restou somente ela e aquela vegetação invasiva e estranha. Seu coração se apertou, de onde vinha aquela vontade de chorar? Parecia que tudo estava tão irremediavelmente perdido.

As memórias fracas demais na câmara falha de sua mente. Começou a correr, com medo de perder a entrada. O desespero tomando seus movimentos, fazendo-a tropeçar nas raízes das plantas.

Ofegou estupefata, permanecia tudo inalterado. A ação do tempo que tomava o entorno não afetou a entrada. "Mas... como?". Não sabia responder; talvez suas dúvidas estivessem realmente sanadas por compreender finalmente:

- É mágico! - sussurrou. Os olhos escuros brilhavam e divisava um sorriso pequeno em seu rosto.

Sabia agora, que poderia ter alguma paz de espírito. Sentou-se, temendo que tudo se dissolvesse numa nuvem fantástica. Não tinha certeza se deveria se aproximar. Aquela ilusão bastava para pensar que fora tudo verdade.

Abraçou os joelhos, lágrimas correndo por seus olhos. Começou a se balançar para frente e para trás, como que acalentada pela presença de seus amigos.

- Senti falta de vocês. - disse, como se estivessem lá. Para ela, era como se realmente estivessem presentes, nunca antes os sentira tão próximos. - Vocês não me abandonaram...

Seu coração bateu forte, as mãos apertaram o braço. Sem Rosto a encarava, logo a sua frente, semi-escondido pela vegetação.

- Hum. Hum.

Ele a estava chamando? Chihiro levantou-se de supetão quando Sem Rosto virou as costas e começou a se afastar.

- Espere! Venha aqui, Sem Rosto!

Perseguiu o amigo, mas ele estava estranhamente rápido. Os passos com uma agilidade desconhecida. Correu até que não conseguisse avistá-lo mais, se embrenhando num lugar que não conhecia.

Encostou-se numa pedra, exausta. As pernas finas cheias de arranhões, não ligou; precisava encontrar Sem Rosto.

Olhou em torno, desesperada. Sem saber para onde ir. Estava perdida.

- Droga! O que vou fazer?

Começou a gritar o nome dele, mas não adiantava, ninguém aparecia. Estava preocupada com o passar das horas, não conseguia ouvir barulho de carros, nem de nada que indicasse civilização por perto.

Queria desistir, o cansaço dominava seu corpo, estava com fome e seus olhos não conseguiam ficar mais abertos. Deitou-se no chão e se encolheu, encontrando um confortável colchão de folhas. Não tinha mais forças para se mover.

Os barulhos que ouvia a assustavam, mas tentava convencer a si mesma que o farfalhar próximo de folhas era sua imaginação. Os sons ficavam mais próximos, as árvores se afastaram para dar passagem a alguém e o que viu fez seu coração acelerar.

- Haku! - tentou dizer, porém não conseguia encontrar sua voz.

A boca de um anjo se movia a sua frente e ela não conseguia escutar. O corpo foi delicadamente erguido do chão. Chihiro fechou os olhos, com a sensação daqueles braços protetores encaminhando-a para o sono.


	4. Realidade

_**Realidade**_

A água cercava-a, não conseguia respirar. Seu tênis, assim como ela, estava sendo arrastado pela correnteza. Conseguia, durante alguns instantes, emergir, mas era puxada para baixo novamente. Era pequena para lutar contra aquela força da natureza. As vãs braçadas não resolviam nada. Estava exausta e começou a ser levada. Já não doía tanto. Parecia que estava flutuando; era uma leveza desconhecida. Manteve os olhos bem fechados e disse a si mesma para não ficar com medo. Estava indo para o céu.

Aquela calmaria seria a morte? Decidiu abrir os olhos para espiar, somente um pouco...

Se pudesse se mover teria caído. Estava voando em cima de um dragão! Sorriu internamente. A morte seria um conto de fadas? Só sabia que se encontrava bem, o pelo macio a aquecia e a garganta já não doía tanto. Dormiu.

Um barulho insistente tocava em algum lugar da consciência. Sabia que deveria acordar para ir para a escola, mas queria ficar abraçada ali. A que?

Sua mão procurou o despertador ao lado da cama, vagando sem encontrar nada. Tentou mais para frente.

- Droga! - praguejou, não queria se levantar ainda.

Estava grogue de sono e a mente não clareara completamente. A cama não parecia a sua e haviam várias perguntas, por exemplo: Como chegou em casa?

Ergueu o corpo num movimento rápido e desajeitado, o que a fez ficar tonta. Olhou entorno, não estava em casa... estava deitada em uma cama baixa e pela janela, podia ver o crepúsculo avermelhando o céu. Ouviu o ruído de passos e a porta de onde estava se abriu, permitindo alguém entrar e depois se fechou novamente. Chihiro ia se deitar novamente, mas ficou detida no meio do movimento.

Encarava um rapaz alto e magro de uns 20 anos de cabelos curtos e escuros, os olhos levemente amendoados e escuros escondidos por óculos. Ele sorriu para a garota e ajoelhou-se a sua frente.

- Está se sentindo bem? - perguntou, a voz macia.

Chihiro encarava-o admirada, com suspeita e tentando lembrar alguma coisa. Sua mente pareceu esvaziar quando pensou em tudo isso. E ela se avermelhou a notar que ele a olhava com igual intensidade. Fez um movimento exagerado com a cabeça indicando um sim.

- Fico feliz... - lançou mais um daqueles sorrisos que a desconcertaram. Ele suspirou.

- O que foi? - ela perguntou. Parecia que já o vira antes...

- Nada. - respondeu prontamente, os olhos se tornando duros. - Quer ligar para alguém? Devem estar preocupados com você.

- Claro! - ele fez menção de se levantar. - Posso...

- Sim.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Sim.

Chihiro lançou um olhar ao redor.

- Onde estou?

- Num templo. O templo dos Espíritos Viajantes. - havia um tom solene em sua voz. A boca da garota abriu-se perceptivelmente. O garoto quebrou o silêncio. - É estranho, não é? Eu sei...

- Um pouco... Escute, foi... foi você quem... ?

- Sim, eu trouxe você para cá.

Chihiro ficou decepcionada, não era Haku, mas não iria desmoronar novamente na frente daquele estranho. Portanto se esforçou para em seu rosto uma expressão decente.

- Obrigada. A propósito, meu nome é Chihiro.

- Bokutou, mas pode me chamar de Boh. Vou pegar o telefone para você.

Ele saiu e Chihiro sentiu-se triste. Precisava parar de ver os espíritos em todo lugar como se fossem sinais...


	5. Força

_**Força**_

Chihiro odiou ter que mentir para a mãe, mas sabia que estaria em sérios problemas se contasse a verdade e então iria ter que mentir mais para a mãe não pensar que era louca.

Disse que tinha ido à casa de uma amiga fazer um trabalho. Sua mãe ficou extasiada, bronqueando a filha pela imprudência durante somente alguns segundos. Mas afirmou que ela podia ficar o tempo que precisasse.

- Você precisa sair mais! - Yuko falou para a filha e desligou.

Ela abaixou os olhos, esperando não encontrar o olhar recriminador de Boh, a quem entregou o telefone.

- Chihiro. - ele chamou, tentando fazer com que ela o encarasse. - Não se preocupe com isso. Eu entendi que não quer que sua mãe saiba.

A garota resmungou algo com a cabeça baixa.

- Hey! Eu sei que não quer que ela fique preocupada com você. Mas precisa confiar em alguém...

Chihiro arregalou os olhos, atordoada. A respiração cessou por alguns instantes. Encarou aquele estranho, sentindo pela primeira vez a enormidade de sua dor. Notou o quanto havia se fechado para todos, formando um casulo impenetrável em torno de si, impedindo-a de sair, sugando seu ar. Apertou a mão em frente a seu coração, ainda era quente. Mas por quanto tempo seria?

Viu aquele estranho à sua frente, que a olhava diferente do que todos viam. Ele conseguira desnudar sua alma tão rapidamente. Sentiu-se frágil e aliviada.

- Mas... - tentou resistir, sabendo que não conseguiria. Ele podia entender.

- Eu posso ver em seus olhos, Chihiro. - disse ele, como respondendo a perguntas mudas. Ela estremeceu quando seu nome foi dito. - Não se perca na escuridão. Segure a luz que encontrar. -Boh tomou as mãos de Chihiro entre as suas e apertou-as fortemente. - E... não olhe para trás.

"Não olhe para trás", a garota ficou tensa. Haku também tinha dito para ela não olhar para trás, seria por que ele iria demorar? Por que talvez nunca aparecesse? Por que... Ela espantou as perguntas de sua mente, tentando clareá-la.

"Não estou falando com Haku", disse a si mesma tentando suportar a dor invasiva. Piscou inúmeras vezes até que pode enxergar claramente a pessoa à sua frente. Engoliu em seco.

- Certo.

- Isso não foi lá muito animador. - ele riu.

- Certo! - a garota repetiu com mais vigor. Permitindo-se rir de verdade com Boh. Assustou-se durante um tempo com aquele som, vindo do fundo de sua garganta, mas tinha certeza que poderia se acostumar a ele.

- Agora, vamos comer alguma coisa! Você deve estar faminta!

Chihiro balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Boh levantou-se e depois ajudou-a.

Foi uma refeição tranquila, permeada de assuntos leves. Haviam na mesa um tio velho de Boh que estava um tanto surdo e a irmã mais nova do rapaz. Chihiro e Boh riam muito conversando com o velho, que não entendia nada do que lhe era dito e a irmã ria por ver as pessoas ao seu redor fazendo o mesmo. Moravam os três mais a tia que não estava em casa. Boh falou que ela era muito mais nova que o tio que beirava aos 70 anos.

Depois de Chihiro ter ajudado a cuidar da louça, ligou para a mãe dizendo que estava indo para casa. Boh acompanhou-a.

- Acho que foi por magia que encontrei você. Os espíritos do templo me guiaram.- falou brincando, mas a garota ficou tensa ao seu lado. - Era para eu estar varrendo o templo, sabe, mas eu estava cansado e resolvi dar uma volta...

Houve um silêncio estranho entre os dois. Boh mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Chihiro...

- Hum?

- Posso perguntar algo?

- Sim... - olhou para ele curiosa, porém Boh encarava a calçada, se não estivesse tão escuro ela poderia notar a vermelhidão do rosto dele.

- Quem é Haku?

A garota estancou. Abriu a boca, encontrava dificuldade para articular as palavras.

- Quem... quem falou isso... para você?

- Você. Você ficou chamando esse nome.

- Não é ninguém. - voltou a acompanhar Boh, pedindo em sua cabeça desesperadamente para que ele esquecesse do assunto. Tentava lidar com a dor de ouvir seu nome pronunciado, dizia-o somente em sua mente; nunca para ninguém, como um segredo.

Ele ficou calado durante alguns segundos. Chihiro parou na frente do portão de sua casa e virou-se para Boh.

- Obrigada. Por tudo.

- Você vai voltar ali. - havia certeza em sua voz.

Chihiro baixou os olhos.

- Nós vamos nos ver de novo.

Baixou o rosto para depositar um beijo na face da garota.

- Eu vou te encontrar se você se perder...


	6. Sentimentos

_**Sentimentos**_

Chihiro foi para a escola como que levada a um mundo estranho, o ambiente a que estava tão acostumada não lembrava sua zona de conforto. Pela primeira vez, não sabia o que esperar de seu dia. Estava realmente olhando para as coisas ao seu redor e não só notando a presença, como algo que não a afetaria.

Reparou no modo em que as pessoas ao seu redor se movimentavam, captou movimentos das mãos e ficou fascinada por isso. Censurou a si mesma por nunca olhar. Assistiu às aulas com um interesse renovado e não como se fosse algo enfadonho. E, apesar de não contribuir com a conversa com suas amigas, sorria muito e prestava atenção.

Esforçou-se para continuar nesse ritmo mesmo quando queria afundar na depressão que a assaltava. Pensou em Boh mais vezes do que deveria, corando violentamente.

Saiu da escola ao mesmo tempo feliz e aliviada. E se permitiu fechar os olhos durante alguns segundos enquanto caminhava para sua casa, respirando profundamente. Fez as tarefas atrasadas e arrumou o quarto de uma forma meticulosa, mas não demorou tanto tempo quanto ela esperava.

Logo estava novamente impaciente. Bufou, irritada consigo mesma. Dividida entre o desejo de tentar ir até a passagem e ir até o templo para ver Boh.

Sentou-se encolhida no sofá e logo se levantou. Não conseguia ter paz de espírito.

- Droga!

Ligou para o escritório da mãe e deixou uma mensagem dizendo que iria sair. Tendo o cuidado de não mencionar o local aonde iria. Decidiu lidar com isso mais tarde. Imaginou uma mentira plausível rapidamente e censurou-se por fazê-lo.

Correu para fugir daquela atmosfera opressiva. Não reparava no caminho, somente ia em frente guiada por um instinto desconhecido que a levava. Sorriu levemente ao encontrar aquelas plantas, não compreendia como pudera considerá-las hostis. Com sua nova percepção abstraía detalhes absolutamente insignificantes. Ficou durante algum tempo rodando em círculos, o sol batendo em seu rosto.

Parou. Encarou o ser que a observava sem sorrir, seus braços largaram-se de sua posição anterior perdendo a vontade do movimento. Ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Sem Rosto. - foi só um murmúrio, repetido pelo farfalhar das folhas. Ou poderia ser apenas o vento... O sol pareceu esfriar e ela estreitou os braços em torno de si mesma. - Eu vou voltar?

- Hum.

Sumiu da mesma forma que havia aparecido. Chihiro fechou os olhos e imputou sua mente a pensar claramente. Queria acreditar que o que vira era verdade. Contudo, tinha medo de voltar; apesar de ser seu maior desejo. O que iria falar para todos eles? De certa forma ela havia escolhido o caminho de abandoná-los. Não tinha mais o direito...

Balançou a cabeça. Disse para si mesma que já havia aguentado muito por hoje; decidiu-se por ir embora.

- Sabia que estaria aqui.

Chihiro viu Haku. Não havia crescido, os olhos traziam aquele brilho estranho, parecendo duas bolas de gude. O sorriso contido e a magreza evidente em seus traços ainda infantis. Era a imagem mais linda que sua mente conseguia conjurar. Ficou feliz em poder admirá-la até que dissolvesse revelando Boh, que a encarava com seriedade.

- Não parece feliz em me ver.

A garota abaixou o rosto e quando levantou-o tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Sabia o que a inquietava tanto agora.

- Na verdade, eu desejava te encontrar. - sorriu timidamente.

Boh aproximou-se, deliberadamente lento, a boca retesada. Abraçou a figura pequena da garota com delicadeza, passando os dedos pelo cabelo dela.

- Importa-se? - ele perguntou, recebendo um sinal negativo vindo do balançar da cabeça de Chihiro.

Ela conseguia respirar nesse momento. Suspirou, aproveitando aquele calor que emanava daquele corpo tão maior que ela. Daquela pessoa que conhecia seus sentimentos sem alguma previedade. Agarrou-se a ele e sorriu.

- Ninguém disse que seria fácil, Chihiro.

- Mas eu preciso tentar.

Olhou sobre os ombros de Boh para a passagem intocada. Tinha o sentimento esmagador de que não iria conseguir voltar, pois o tempo passara para ela de uma forma diferente do que naquele lugar mágico.

"Eu preciso tentar." - repetiu em sua cabeça. Encarou Boh sorrindo abertamente, voltava a sentir.


	7. Sabedoria

_**Sabedoria**_

Boh levou Chihiro para um lago, os dois sentaram-se lado a lado na grama macia e alta, admirando o reflexo do sol na água límpida. Não havia nenhum resquício de civilização. O lugar era lindo e desabitado, chegava-se a pensar que estavam em outra era.

- Você conhece tudo por aqui. - comentou ela, tocando algumas flores com a ponta dos dedos.

- Eu costumo sair muito para pensar. Tive que aprender a voltar para casa antes do jantar.

- Você vive aqui há muito tempo?

- Pouco mais de um ano. Tivemos alguns problemas e eu vim para cá com minha irmã. Tenho que agradecer muito a meus tios, foram muito bons para nós dois.

Chihiro teve vontade de perguntar quais eram os problemas, mas ficou calada. Sabia que às vezes é difícil se tocar em alguns assuntos.

- Não queria ser impertinente, mas...

- Mas o que? - disse notando a hesitação que acompanhava as palavras dela.

- Deixe para lá...

- Sabe que pode me perguntar o que quiser, Chihiro.

Algo no tom de voz dele, a fez encará-lo. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Você é diferente das pessoas da sua idade.

- Como assim?

- Não falou até agora sobre garotas, bebida ou festas. - franziu a sobrancelha. - Você se afasta de sua casa para pensar no meio da floresta e consegue me ver de verdade. - corou com essa última afirmação. - Não que isso seja ruim, pelo contrário. E eu estou tagarelando.

Boh desviou o olhar do rosto de Chihiro, a qual ficou preocupada que tivesse dito algo de errado, mas notou um plácido sorriso nos lábios do rapaz.

Ele surpreendeu-a quando perguntou:

- Tem alguma noção do que quer de sua vida, Chihiro?

Ela enrubesceu, e ficou feliz por Boh encarar algum ponto a sua frente. Pensou em tudo que haviam lhe dito sobre o futuro, teria que ir para a faculdade e algum dia iria casar, ter filhos, uma vida normal. A idéia revoltou-a, por que tinha de ser da forma que _eles_ queriam? Notou, que não sabia a resposta para a pergunta dele, nunca tinha pensado nisso.

- Eu não sei... - incerta. Boh virou-se novamente para ela.

- Sabe o que eu quero?

Chihiro fez um aceno negativo. A face dele se iluminou, ele esperou durante alguns segundos enquanto limpava a terra de uma pedra mais ou menos do tamanho de seu palmo, jogando-a no lado. Ela quicou duas vezes e depois mergulhou.

- Eu não almejo ser o melhor, ter destaque e chegar ao topo. Quero somente a calmaria e é isto que me faz ser diferente. Não ligo de ficar preso aqui para o resto da minha vida. - Chihiro estranhou o que ele disse, mas não mencionou nada. - Vou cuidar do templo quando meu tio morrer e vou viver, simplesmente viver. E isso será a magia.

O sol bateu em seus rostos, impedindo-os de enxergar claramente. A garota avaliou com cuidado as palavras dele e considerou-o verdadeiramente sincero. A obscuridão desaparecia. Sorriu.

- Quem compartilhar isso com você vai ser muito feliz.

Entristeceu-se novamente. Por imaginar que nunca seria completa, o coração era um fardo pesado demais para ela. Fechou os olhos. Boh encarava-a com estranheza, os dedos apertados em punhos. Por fim estendeu-os, encostando nas costas da mão dela.

- Nem tudo é eterno, Chihiro.

Ela entreabriu os olhos.

- Boh. - seus lábios formaram, era a primeira vez que deixava seu nome escapar dessa maneira. De onde surgia aquela familiaridade? Era como se... não sabia explicar. Como se em outros tempos hovessem se encontrado, sentia-se bem com aquele contato.

- Você não precisa estar sozinha, não mais...

- Quem é você?

- Um dia você vai lembrar.


	8. Pesadelo

_**Pesadelo**_

Boh acompanhou novamente Chihiro até sua casa. O silêncio entre os dois beirava a hostilidade. Ele abria os lábios de vez em quando, mas cerrava-os antes que qualquer palavra saísse, o movimento parecia o de um peixe.

Ela andava de cabeça baixa, nunca desviando seu olhar da calçada. Forçava seu cérebro a associar a figura alta caminhando a seu lado a alguma pessoa que já tinha conhecido, qualquer que fosse... não conseguia.

Ele estancou na frente do portão escuro, a garota não notou e continuou o caminho. Sentiu seu pulso ser segurado.

- Chihiro. - disse com alguma brutalidade, os olhos tornaram-se subitamente calorosos quando encontraram a expressão dela. - Chegamos.

- Ah! - ela exclamou simplesmente.

Repentinamente, ela perdeu a vontade incontrolável, que antes a tomava, de penetrar na calmaria de sua casa. Permaneceram ambos, alheios ao movimento no entorno, só restando aquele mínimo toque que os unia, causando-lhes arrepios apesar da distância entre seus corpos. Uma pessoa trombou com Chihiro; Boh segurou-a ainda mais forte e puxou aquele pequeno corpo em direção ao seu.

Apertou-a fortemente contra seu peito, como acalentando a uma criança pequena. Deixou seus lábios pressionados na testa de Chihiro. A qual não pode ver a expressão de dor que lhe passou pelo rosto. Ele lançou-lhe um último olhar dolorido e foi embora sem dizer uma palavra. Chihiro ficou parada, trêmula vendo-o partir, o coração apertado e o nome de Boh aprisionado em algum lugar entre seu cérebro e a garganta.

- Idiota! - disse a si mesma, riu baixinho por um instante e entrou em casa.

Agradeceu pela demora dos ônibus, o que sempre causava o atraso dos pais. Tomou um banho demorado que relaxou-lhe os músculos. Estava completamente exausta. Os pais chegaram em casa coincidentemente na mesma hora. Fizeram uma refeição silenciosa e cortês de uma forma enganosa.

Depois cada um foi para um canto afastado da casa. A mãe parou no quarto de Chihiro e felicitou-a por estar sendo mais sociável. Recolheu-se para seu quarto alegando uma dor de cabeça.

A garota ficou deitada, encarando o teto de seu quarto, acertou o despertador. Apagou a luz e embarcou para o reino dos sonhos.

Ela corria atrás de Sem Rosto, que parecia incansável, pois sempre que ela estava prestes a alcançá-lo, tratava de sumir e tornar a aparecer em um lugar distante. A infrutífera perseguição deixou-a terrivelmente casada.

Daquele ambiente estéril, surgiram prédios estranhos que estavam moles e se dissolvendo, a garota parou para descansar e tocou um dedo num daqueles prédios. Uma gosma se prendeu, tinha o mesmo aspecto do corpo de Sem Rosto, aquilo começou a cobrir seus dedos e se espalhou rapidamente por toda sua extensão, englobando-a. Debatia-se, lutando desesperadamente para se livrar daquela sensação de sufocamento. Quando parecia não haver mais esperanças apertou os olhos e se entregou.

Viu-se livre de repente, para ingressar em outro terror. Sem Rosto estava devorando todas as pessoas que encontrava em sua frente, crescendo descomunalmente; cada vez mais, aquela máscara criava uma expressão assustadora, tornando-se negra, um sorriso torto se expandindo.

- Sen! Vamos ficar juntos, Sen! - a voz cavernosa repetia.

Seu corpo se afastou, revelando uma pessoa que antes se encontrava oculta.

- Haku! - Chihiro tentava gritar, mas seus lábios estavam selados. Colocou as mãos na boca. Não havia nada ali.

Haku estava envolto por um líquido claro, que impedia Sem Rosto de se aproximar. Mas para manter aquela barreira era necessário sangue, fazendo com que inúmeros cortes surgissem por toda sua extensão. Ele virou o rosto e subitamente seus olhos se abriram, divisando Chihiro à distância. Ela começou a correr, o braço estendido. Algo barrou-lhe bruscamente o caminho. O ar faltou, tentou bater naquela pata dourada, mas não surtira efeito. Foi jogada para trás. Era uma esfinge! O horror da menina aumentou quando viu seu rosto, era o de Boh!

Ele encarava-a sem dizer nada. Ela já sabia o que tinha que decifrar e não iria ser devorada se não soubesse a resposta, mas aquilo não lhe surgia! Sem Rosto lançou-lhe um último olhar antes de se atirar sobre o corpo inerte de Haku.

Acordou tremendo, o choro irrompendo. Os dedos apertando firmemente a boca, impedindo-a de gritar. Esperou que aquilo dissolvesse, afirmando a si mesma que fora apenas um sonho.

Procurou o relógio, marcava quatro e dez. Abriu a janela deixando o ar frio amainar o suor. De novo, aquele inquietamento lhe tomava. Queria sair para ver Boh, mas repreendeu-se por pensar nisso aquela hora. Cruzou os braços junto ao peito.

"Quando isso vai passar?" - perguntou em sua mente.


	9. Revelações

_**Revelações**_

Era sábado, a porta se fechou com um estrondo antes do despertador tocar. A garota se levantou a contragosto e começou a limpar o quarto, guardando todas as coisas que jogara nos cantos durante a semana. Escancarou as janelas para permitir a entrada do sol. Deixou o rádio ligado num volume alto e começou a cantarolar a canção que tocava para se distrair. Tomou o café da manhã e terminou a lição de casa antes que fossem onze horas da manhã.

Sentou-se no sofá e ligou a televisão, divertiu-se durante um tempo com os dramas descomplicados apresentados em imagens coloridas a sua frente. Imaginou como seria sua vida se fosse um determinado personagem. Na televisão as pessoas sempre eram tão altruístas e fortes! Suspirou e desligou o aparelho. Forçando a si mesma, pelo menos por hoje, a não procurar por Boh.

Foi para perto da janela para que pudesse observar o movimento na rua. Fez traços incertos num pedaço de papel que estava ali. E riscou tudo quando passou a tomar forma de uma serpente alada. Balançou a cabeça e puxou os cabelos para o alto da cabeça e deixou-os cair.

A campainha tocava estridente e, Chihiro de tão abstraída não a escutava. O barulho incessante, por fim, despertou-a de seu topor. Esticou as pernas e de um pulo foi rapidamente abrir a porta, pois não conseguia da janela observar quem estava tocando.

- Boh! - disse surpresa.

- Posso entrar? - ele perguntou, o rosto sombrio.

- Claro!

Chihiro abriu o portão, feliz por ele ter aparecido. E tornou a entrar com Boh em seu encalço.

- Sente-se. - indicou ela.

Boh sentou-se cuidadosamente em um sofá de três lugares, e Chihiro tomou o lugar no canto oposto. Trazendo suas pernas para cima, junto de seu peito.

- Veio me visitar dessa vez? - brincou.

- Sim. Você não apareceu, então tive de vir até aqui para me desculpar.

- Desculpar?

- É. Eu agi mal ontem em deixar você daquela forma. Espero que me perdoe.- ofegou.

- Não estou entendendo muito bem...

- Chihiro. - ele se aproximou um pouco.

- Eu juro que nunca vou te magoar. E a menos que você queira, não vou confundir novamente as coisas entre nós. Porque eu quero muito poder ficar perto de você.

Chihiro tomou a mão de Boh entre as suas, brincando com os dedos. Avaliou as coisas em sua mente.

- Obrigada, Boh. Eu quero também ficar perto de você. Mas... ainda não sei se desta forma.

- Você ama Haku?

A pergunta pegou-a de guarda baixa, ela corou e ergueu os olhos repentinamente agitada. Encarou Boh com a face contorcida pela dor, porém continuou segurando as mãos dele fortemente, como um ponto de apoio.

- Vai responder? - ele perguntou.

- Sim. - murmurou. - Só quero que me responda uma coisa antes.

- Fale.

- Você o conhece?

- Conheço, Chihiro. - ela sentiu um arrepio quando ouviu seu nome. Empalideceu e assentiu.

- Não tenho muita certeza... fazem seis anos que não o vejo. - estava editando a história, pois não sabia até que ponto Boh poderia estar informado. - Ele prometeu a mim que iria voltar. Eu amo o que ele era, mas tenho medo em quem ele possa ter se transformado durante esse tempo. Se seu sentimento é igual ao meu. Na verdade... chego a ter um temor de encontrá-lo. Eu não sei se ainda é possível, mas de uma maneira inevitável, sempre vou amá-lo.

- Acha que poderia amar mais alguém da mesma maneira?

A garota se retraiu.

- Não. - falou secamente. - Ninguém poderia tomar o lugar dele em meu coração; esse vazio nunca vai ser preenchido se ele não retornar. Nem que seja para dizer adeus, assim eu saberei que, no mínimo, ele lembrou de mim.

Boh chegou um pouco mais perto. Sua seriedade aumentou.

- Chihiro, você deve ser muito forte.

- Forte para que?

- Para aguentar o que vou lhe dizer. - pausou. - E o futuro.

- O que você quer falar? - olhou-o com atenção renovada.

- Segure minha mão bem forte. - pediu.

Encostou o queixo no peito, e passou a mão remanescente pelo rosto.

- O que foi? - ela perguntou delicadamente.

- Você vai me odiar.

- Não vou, Boh!

- Eu sei que vai, mas não há outro jeito. - ele respirou profundamente. - Chihiro, - por um momento as palavras ficaram suspensas no ar e depois veio o estrondo. - Haku está morto.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram em horror, estava em choque. Riu secamente.

- Não é verdade! Não acredito em você! - sem perceber estava gritando. Boh puxou-a para junto de si, mas ela começou a se debater. Ele apertou-a ainda mais, sem se importar com os socos e tapas que lhe eram dirigidos. Tentava fazer com que aquele ser entre seus braços não se machucasse ainda mais.

- Calma. – pedia em seu ouvido, acalentando-a. Ela parou de se mover quando a agonia tornou-se insuportável. Pranteando no colo de Boh. Tentando assimilar a verdade de que a pessoa que ela mais amava estava morta. Boh constantemente limpava o rosto dela com as pontas dos dedos, lidando em silêncio com sua própria aflição. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

Ela chorou até que os olhos inchados tornassem completamente secos, agarrando a camisa totalmente molhada de Boh.

- Minha mãe deve estar chegando. – a voz fraca da menina ecoou no aposento dominado por uma semi-escuridão. Chihiro curvou-se um pouco, saindo da letargia.

- Coma alguma coisa. – a voz de Boh beirava ao desespero.

- Não tenho fome. – respondeu lentamente. – Pegue alguma coisa se você quiser.

Boh somente balançou a cabeça, desolado.

- Não está pronta para vê-los, não é?

- Tenho que estar. – ele olhou-a com carinho durante alguns segundos.

- Vou fazer uma coisa...

- O que?

- Parar o tempo, Chihiro.


	10. Laços

_**Laços**_

- Como assim? - ela perguntou consternada.

- Magia, meu anjo. - Boh disse com afetação. Estava um pouco ofendido. - Fiquei surpreso que não tivesse descoberto ainda. Mas fique perto de mim, senão não poderei te manter.

Chihiro não ousou se mexer, apesar das estranhas revelações não se sentia tentada a desobedecer, pois em seu interior, sabia que Boh não era mau. Se fosse já teria feito alguma coisa.

- Quem é você? – indagou enquanto o entorno deles começava a perder as cores. Boh respirou aliviado, verificando ao seu redor para ver se tudo estava paralisado, num tom descolorido. Depois se voltou para a garota com uma imensurável tristeza no olhar, estava arrependido.

- Sinto muito por ter aparecido na sua vida dessa maneira. Não deve ficar com raiva de mim, apesar de dever estar. – reprimiu um protesto dela. - Mas eu precisava... – sua respiração ficou mais forte. – Foi um desejo egoísta vir para o mundo dos humanos. Primeiro eu não podia deixar Sayo sozinha e depois não consegui mais voltar, como antes ninguém podia vir para cá... E eu não poderia partir sem sequer ver você novamente. Achava que estaria consideravelmente feliz por estar aqui, porém nós todos estávamos enganados. Fizemos isso para te proteger. Mas você teria sido tão mais alegre perto de nós, foram anos bons apesar de tudo... Teríamos dado um jeito, acharíamos uma maneira para que tudo fosse resolvido. Você mudou tanto, seus olhos estão tão sombrios... é como se fosse outra pessoa. Perdeu-se aquela alegria quase inerente.

- Espere! Por que você fala como se me conhecesse em... – não sabia direito o que dizer. – Em outro tempo?

- Chihiro, eu sou Bou. Filho da Yubaba.

- Bou, o bebê? – não conseguia esconder sua estupefação.

- Sim.

- Mas você é mais velho que eu! – protestou.

- O tempo aqui passa de uma forma diferente do mundo dos espíritos. Eu saí de lá fazem três anos, com minha irmã que era uma recém nascida. A passagem abriu coincidentemente quando eu mais precisava.

- Por que disse para mim antes que estava aqui há um ano?

- Eu disse que estava morando com meus tios há um ano, e é verdade. Eu era o único que conseguia atravessar por causa da magia de Zeniba, eu fiquei lá durante dois anos. Júlia está vivendo com eles há mais tempo. Porém Zeniba...

- Ela está aqui também? – não conseguiu esconder o pouco de amargura em sua voz. – Por que me deixaram todo esse tempo? – estava a ponto de chorar novamente, dessa vez de raiva.

- Estávamos tentando te proteger. – ele explicou pacientemente.

- Proteger de quê?

- Chihiro, você trouxe uma coisa do mundo dos espíritos.

- Não, eu não trouxe nada.

- Sim, meu anjo. Trouxe o prendedor de cabelos que fizemos para você na casa de Zeniba.

- Mas é só um prendedor! – estava indignada, imaginando o que um objeto tão pequeno pudesse afetar.

Boh olhou para ela pacientemente.

- O problema é que esse prendedor, quando você ia embora... Ele atraiu uma grande energia, Chihiro. – a excitação mal era contida. – Você levou-a consigo, sem sequer perceber, você está carregando a maior fonte de energia mágica. – ele tocou o braço dela, para indicar. – Em seu pulso. – riu.

- Como assim, Boh? Eu não estou entendendo metade do que está me dizendo.

- Vou explicar. Zeniba falou que este esse prendedor iria te proteger, pois foi feito com laços de amizade. Isso acumulou uma certa energia de caráter positivo, formando um pólo, que atraiu uma energia oposta a ela. As duas interagiram e ficaram num equilíbrio, em seu pulso. Você a estava controlando todo esse tempo sem perceber.

- E Haku? – era infinitamente dolorido até mencionar o nome dele.

- Ele morreu selando a passagem. Foi necessária toda sua reserva de energia... – virou o rosto para o lado. – Haku queria que você ficasse segura. Pediu para mim...

- Ele pediu o que?

- Para garantir que você estivesse feliz. E se não fosse... – sua hesitação fazia Chihiro ter vontade de arrancar as palavras dele.

- Por favor, Boh. – pediu.

- Chihiro, ele disse que a amou por toda a vida, e que sentia muito. Mas não queria que você olhasse para trás.

Era a primeira vez que tinha certeza dos sentimentos de Haku. Era uma situação tão mórbida! Riu sarcasticamente.

- Como ele estava? – perguntou a Boh, o tremor que não conseguia controlar distinto em sua voz

- Ele era velho, meu anjo. Mas brilhava e nem por um dia deixou de mencioná-la. Não quis ir embora para encontrá-la enquanto não houvesse garantias de que você estivesse segura. – Boh tinha um pouco de inveja dele. Seu semblante ficou muito triste. – E depois, os anos foram passando... Eu sempre me espelhei nele, admirava tanto... – comentou, olhos sonhadores. Retornou ao assunto. – Sabíamos que a passagem do tempo era diferente. E isso está lutando contra nós.

- Como assim?

- O sacrifício dele não adiantou nada. – disse secamente. Boh cerrou os dedos em punhos, a raiva dominando seu corpo.

Foi como uma ferroada no coração da garota. Ela não conseguia ouvir essas coisas sem senti-las profundamente. Encravando-se em seu ser, tornando-se inerentes. Odiou verdadeiramente pela primeira vez.

- Quem foi? – poderia matar. Boh levantou os olhos e encarou suas mãos detestando o fato de ter preocupado aquela paz melancólica. Poderia ter surgido na vida dela e curado, aos poucos, as feridas. Continuamente. Trazendo a vida de volta. Voltaria ao mundo dos espíritos, uma vez mais, para devolver aquele objeto amaldiçoado. Iria fazer dar certo. Tudo poderia ter sido tão diferente...

Escolheu o árduo caminho e agora precisava lutar ainda mais para resgatar Chihiro das sombras.


	11. Retorno

_**Retorno**_

Boh suspirou. Não havia motivos para esconder as coisas agora.

- Foi Sem Rosto, Chihiro. - a garota abriu a boca para falar, mas Boh deteu-a. - Achamos que alguém está por trás disso. Se lembra de como ele ficou na casa de banhos? Deram alguma coisa para ele comer, acho. Ele nunca foi mau de verdade, o problema é que ele aprendeu a se multiplicar. Não sabemos mais qual é o verdadeiro. E... – hesitou. – Não sei se eu poderia matá-lo.

- Mas ele assassinou... – parou no meio da frase. E lembrou-se com carinho de Sem Rosto, agradecera tanto quando ele lhe aparecera. Estava com saudades de qualquer coisa vinda do mundo dos espíritos.

- Entendeu? – Boh percebera o que Chihiro estava pensando.

- Sim. – sussurrou. – Ah, Bou! Sinto muito! Eu pensei que tivessem se esquecido de mim.

Ele a abraçou carinhosamente, enterrando o rosto nos cabelos dela.

- Nunca faríamos isso. – beijou a testa dela.

- Eu só não sei uma coisa.

- O que?

- Por que me contou isso agora?

- A barreira de Haku está prestes a estourar. As cópias de Sem Rosto provavelmente vão atravessar e invadir esse mundo à sua procura. Tem que decidir se quer voltar. Vou protegê-la de qualquer forma, mas preciso de seu apoio.

Ela pensou durante alguns segundos. E não mais vacilou. Desvencilhou-se dos braços de Boh, se levantando. Estava determinada.

- Quando partimos?

Boh parecia orgulhoso daquela conclusão. Sorriu brevemente, antes de a seriedade aparecer. Os pensamentos subitamente calorosos.

- Nesse instante. – respondeu. – Quer trocar de roupa? Vai precisar ser rápida, não podemos ficar tocando nas coisas, senão vou perder o controle.

- Não precisa, vou assim mesmo então. – tirou o prendedor de seu pulso e suspendeu o cabelo, amarrando-o. Sorriu, mas a fúria ainda estava presente em suas expressões, tornando aquele sorriso um pouco macabro.

- Chihiro. – Boh chamou-a docemente. Ela voltou seus olhos para ele. Tão grandes e límpidos, por um momento voltou a ser apenas uma menininha assustada que ia de encontro ao desconhecido. A frase ficou presa em sua garganta e ele desistiu, murmurou um fraco. – Vamos. – e tomou a mão dela. – Não toque em nada. – alertou, desviando o olhar para que pudesse pensar claramente. Não conseguiu por muito tempo manter seus olhos afastados dela. Parou na frente da porta de entrada. – Desculpe por te envolver nisso.

Ela tocou-lhe minimamente o rosto, deixando sua mão livre pousada por um momento ali.

- Isso me devolveu a vida.

Boh constatou que era verdade. Apesar de ela saber da morte de Haku e sofrer pelo que aconteceu. Estava um pouco esperançosa. E enquanto a fúria em seus olhos não cessasse, ela estaria bem. Fez um aceno positivo e beijou-a no rosto.

- Senti sua falta. – falou antes de irromper no lado de fora da casa como um imenso dragão alado. A expressão de dor da menina não lhe passou despercebida, mas ambos não comentaram. Chihiro subiu em suas costas e ele levantou vôo.

Tinha a agradável sensação dela recostada em seu corpo. As pernas e braços não se agarravam a ele, jogadas aos lados dele, a barriga e o peito em seu dorso. Podia contar as batidas do coração, notar a respiração mais forte. E as lágrimas que penetravam desde seu pelo, invadindo a carne e indo se depositar no coração.

Um som ancestral saiu de seu peito. Era de certa forma reconfortante e Chihiro respondeu arfando:

- Eu estou bem. Já vai passar.

Ela esfregou o rosto com a manga da blusa e acarinhou as costas de Boh, fazendo-o tremer imperceptivelmente.

- São tão parecidos... – suspirou, pensando que o dragão não pudesse lhe escutar.

Começaram a descer. As árvores causando-lhes alguns arranhões superficiais, não se importaram. Postaram-se na frente daqueles intimidadores bonecos iguais. Boh voltou a sua forma original. E Chihiro não fez perguntas, o coração batendo fortemente contra sua caixa torácica, falou somente:

- E se for como das outras vezes... E se não for para eu voltar? – estava com medo de dar um passo a frente.

Viu-se menina novamente. Queria ir para o carro, mas seus pais não lhe escutavam. As memórias lhe invadiam, inexoráveis. Respirou profundamente, tentando voltar à razão. Estendeu o braço direito, procurando por Boh, agarrou-o firmemente.

O lugar estava o mesmo, porém o que mudara fora ela.

- Agora é diferente. – disse Boh, como que lendo seus pensamentos. Ela encarou-o, tentando encontrar a coragem. Ele lhe sorriu.

- Fique comigo, por favor.

- Vou ficar. Sabe disso.

- Precisava falar em voz alta. Ter certeza... – apesar de suas palavras, falou incertamente.

- Estou aqui, ok?

Ela assentiu rapidamente e olhou para a entrada, o rosto pálido.

- Ainda pode desistir. – Boh disse com complacência.

Chihiro deu um passo à frente.

- Não vou.

O tempo voltou a agir sobre as coisas. O sol iluminou aquele fantasmagórico parque de diversões abandonado. As paredes eram de um colorido desbotado, em alguns lugares aparecia o reboco. O portal não era tão imponente quanto se lembrava; chegava a ser um pouco patético, com seus tijolos prestes a cair. Era tão triste aquela cena. Não parecia tão ofensivo. "Estou indo." – disse Chihiro para si mesma, ou talvez para um Haku invisível que ainda pudesse estar vivo. Seria para não chamar a atenção? Para que somente escolhidos pelo acaso pudessem atravessá-lo? Então como iria conseguir deliberadamente voltar para aquele lugar mágico? Que a alterara tão profundamente. Onde fora mais feliz... Boh olhava-a com estranheza.

- Chihiro. – chamou preocupado.

- São as lembranças... – afirmou, quase sem voz. Ele apertou-a contra seu corpo.

- Eles se foram. – Chihiro não entendeu muito bem do que ele estava falando

- Não. Estão ali. – apontou com o dedo para o lado de dentro do portal.

Iria seguir aquele raio luminoso. Adentrando no mundo dos espíritos.


	12. Anacronismos

_**Anacronismos**_

- Pronta? - indagou Boh.

- Sim. - ouviu-se o murmúrio fraco que era a voz de Chihiro.

Ela foi à frente, apertando a mão de Boh, ambos ignorando o suor nas palmas. Chihiro voltou sua cabeça para trás uma última vez. Podia jurar que tinha visto uma máscara branca se escondendo nos arbustos. Atravessaram o portal, caminhando sem pressa. Os passos ecoando naquele ambiente imutável. A claridade cegou-os por um momento enquanto saíam.

- Tudo está mudado. – avisou Boh, tentando prepará-la. Porém sua surpresa não ficou oculta.

O céu e a terra haviam perecido no fogo. Restava uma crosta gosmenta e o calor escaldante. Seria um destratamento de milhões de anos que faria aquele estrago. Tudo estava tão infértil e desolado.

- Tem certeza que estamos no lugar certo? – perguntou a garota.

- Tenho. – respondeu ele quase inaudível.

Mesmo assim, restava alguma dúvida. Deram alguns passos incertos rumo a lugar nenhum. Até que se aperceberam desse fato.

- Para onde, Boh?

- Não tenho muita certeza. – ele respondia confuso, tentando encontrar a lógica.

Voltou-se para Chihiro e encarou-a de olhos límpidos.

- Confia em mim?

- Mas é claro que sim, Boh. – a expressão suavizando-se por alguns instantes.

- Ótimo, então não faça perguntas. – estava com pressa. – Suba nas minhas costas. – Ele se tornou novamente aquele gigantesco dragão. Chihiro não teve tempo de assustar-se com a súbita mudança de forma, pois perdeu os sentidos.

O dragão ajeitou a posição da garota, tomando cuidado para que não caísse. Concentrou-se de pálpebras cerradas e desapareceu.

Ouviu-se um grito abafado e o dragão deu um animalesco sorriso e um som gutural saiu de sua boca.

- Rapaz! O que pensa que está... – as palavras foram morrendo. O terrivelmente idoso Kamaji estava estupefato com três de suas mãos depositadas no peito. As sobrancelhas se ergueram e ele avançou para cima do dragão.

- É ela? – perguntou enquanto vistoriava a jovem. – Ela sempre foi tão magra assim? – perguntou a si mesmo. A alegria dominou seu rosto durante um fugaz instante, antes de ser substituída pela fúria. – O que você fez?

Boh voltou a sua forma humana. Depositando Chihiro num colchão puído. Contemplo-a por um segundo e virou-se para o ser irado.

- O selo que Haku fez foi quebrado. Sempre disse que aqui ela estaria mais segura, mas todos vocês foram tolos! – seu doce rosto ficou afogueado e frustrado. Passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Ela está tão infeliz! Ficou esperando que Haku aparecesse durante seis anos!

- Bou, francamente! Pare de agir como aquele menininho saltitante e apaixonado! Era o certo a fazer e nada do que diga vai mudar o fato! Ela _pode estar _infeliz, mas pelo menos estava viva! E esse foi o presente de Haku,

- Não funcionou...

- Não seja um bebê! Agora me diga por que ela está desmaiada. – exigiu, avançando e segurando-a pelos ombros. Fez ela se sentar, lhe dando tapinhas no rosto com um dos braços remanescentes. Olhava-a com atenção vendo como os anos tornaram aquela menina chorona numa jovem magra, pálida e desajeitada, enquanto ele continuava a ser o mesmo velho rabugento, que tentava agora esconder a ternura que lhe tomara o coração velho com mais atitudes ranzinzas.

- Tomei um pouco da energia dela para te encontrar.

- Que irresponsabilidade! – censurou Kamaji.

- Chihiro vai ficar bem! – falou mais alto.

Boh colocou uma das mãos no topo da cabeça dela e o velho se afastou procurando alguma coisa entre seus pertences velhos, mas com uma ordem meticulosa. Um de seus braços se aproximou de Boh com uma bolinha arroxeada.

- Tome. Dê metade a ela e coma o resto. – evitou olhá-los depois disso. Ocupando-se de recolher migalhas invisíveis no chão.

Chihiro retomou os sentidos. Boh colocou-lhe o pedaço de bolinho na boca e ela fez uma careta.

- Engula. - pediu dando-lhe um beijo na testa. O qual Kamaji viu, o que fez aumentar sua caranca. Ela resmungou alguma coisa inaudível aos dois.

- Onde estamos? – perguntou Chihiro confusa.

- Na casa de Kamaji.

- Kamaji?

O velho voltou-se para ela, que se levantou cambaleando para abraçá-lo. Ficou surpreso com a demonstração de afeto, mas sorriu e enrubesceu. Passou a mão pelo cabelo dela e disse:

- Você cresceu, minha menina. – e retornou a seu habitual estado de agitação, afastando-a.

- O que aconteceu? – Boh abriu a boca.

- Ele sugou sua energia. – disse Kamaji.

- Não foi assim... – defendeu-se Boh.

- Foi assim. – provocou.

- O que aconteceu. Boh? – a garota ignorou Kamaji.

- Eu peguei um pouco da sua energia para que pudéssemos sair daquele lugar. Do contrário iríamos morrer. – exagerou um pouco.

- Viu, não menti.

- Não acho que tenha sido tão grave. – ela disse, tentando apaziguar as coisas. Kamaji falou algo entre dentes.

- E agora, o que fazemos?

A pergunta foi feita por Chihiro pairou no ar, tornando pesada a atmosfera.

- Esperamos. – respondeu um Boh resignado que se sentou ao lado de Chihiro. Encostou o corpo da garota no seu sob os olhares de censura do velho. – Durma um pouco.

- Não sei se vou conseguir.

Mesmo com suas palavras, o cansaço do dia se abateu em seu corpo. Acalentada pelo calor de Boh, ela dormiu.

- O que esta menina tola está fazendo aqui? – uma voz perguntou vinda do exterior. Sua gorda e baixa figura cobrindo parcialmente a porta.

Boh respondeu sem sequer olhar para aquele ser nas sombras.

- Nada que você possa interferir, Yubaba.


	13. Mãe

_**Mãe**_

- Oh, Bou! Seu grande traidor! Não teve nem um pouquinho de saudades da sua pobre mãe?

- Não. - ele respondeu secamente.

Yubaba se aconchegou junto ao fogo que ardia no centro do aposento sem sequer pedir permissão, se acomodando confortavelmente de modo que pudesse ficar de frente para o filho

- Onde está sua irmã?

- Está segura.

A bruxa virou-se para Kamaji, apesar da magia que havia aplicado em si mesma, tinha envelhecido consideravelmente. As rugas dos olhos pendiam para as bochechas e o cabelo surpreendentemente branco preso no mesmo régio coque de sempre. Ajeitou o xale cinzento sobre os ombros durante um longo tempo e fungou.

- Meu velho amigo... – reclamou. – Foi-se o tempo em que uma mãe era respeitada por seus filhos, sabe. O tempo em que todos eles acatavam o que ela faz sem questionar, sabendo que ela o fazia somente para protegê-los.

- Protegê-los? – se zangou Boh. – Você é louca? Foi você quem começou com tudo isso! E eu quase fui morto! Isso é cuidar de um filho?

- Ora, não se pode negar a uma velha uma pequena vingança. – piscou os cílios postiços para o filho, num movimento que ela pensava ser charmoso.

- Pequena vingança? Sua "pequena vingança" vai destruir o mundo dos espíritos! Seu grande ego vai explodir! E você não quer ajudar! Porque é egoísta demais para isso. – gritou Boh apertando ainda mais Chihiro contra si.

- Vai acordá-la. – interferiu Kamaji, que encarava as teias de aranha no teto. Ele ignorou o olhar de agradecimento vindo de Yubaba.

- Eu vim ajudar. – murmurou a mulher de uma forma humilde com a cabeça baixa. Boh e Kamaji se encararam, estupefatos. Divididos entre o riso e o escárnio.

- Está mentindo! – concluiu Kamaji batendo numa mesa. Aranhas fugiram correndo para onde puderam.

- Não. Na verdade, eu já estou farta disso! Ninguém mais ia à casa de banhos. E tudo está destruído, irremediavelmente. Não restou uma pedrinha! – lamentou-se. - O trabalho da minha vida, os meus diamantes! – começou a chorar, as grossas lágrimas lhe borrando a maquiagem. – Ah, meus queridos diamantes! Foram todos engolidos por aquele devorador do – cuspiu o nome. – Sem Rosto!

Boh riu sarcasticamente.

- Já devia imaginar que por ser você não seria um motivo diferente. – falou com azedume.

Kamaji cortou a resposta mal educada de Yubaba.

- O que você tem?

- Um nome. – sussurrou conspiratória, inclinando-se para o velho. E batendo as pestanas, feliz pela atenção que tinha conseguido. Mesmo assim, seu filho ainda não a olhara.

- Como assim, um nome?

- Sei quem está por trás disso. – deu uma de suas piscadelas e aguardou.

- E quem é?

- Aquele Bedel petulante. – encarou o fogo que dançava, recordando. - Eu sabia que devia tê-lo demitido, mas não! Eu tenho um coração de ouro, muito bom mesmo e aquela droga daquela promessa de contratar quem precisasse, como essa daí. – apontou com o seu grande nariz para Chihiro. – Mas se querem minha opinião, ele sempre foi muito arrogante. Porém era eficaz. Ah isso era! Sempre dizia isso a mim mesma. Resolvi por não intervir em nada, julguei que tudo estaria bem. Pobre de mim! E deu no que deu.

- O girino? – desfez Kamaji batendo novamente na mesa, fazendo uma enxurrada de teias abandonadas caírem – Impossível! Ele não tem um cérebro desenvolvido!

- Ah, isso ele tem! O infeliz roubou-me para conseguir controlar aquele ser desgraçado! Aquele Sem Rosto! Urgh. – estremeceu.

- Roubou o que? – interessou-se Boh. – Talvez possamos pará-lo.

- Acho que não. Ele pegou aquele deus endiabrado que eu lacrei, foi um serviço bem feito. - regozijou-se – O sapo foi bom em ocultar sua presença, eu demorei muito para descobrir. Deve ter feito algum pacto com ele. E eu digo uma coisa, a alegria de viver daquele demônio é destruir. – disse sombriamente.

- Há alguma forma de derrotá-lo? – perguntou Kamaji cabisbaixo.

- Não sei se haja alguém vivo que possa fazê-lo. – respondeu Boh acariciando gentilmente a face da garota. – Haku conseguiria... – sua expressão estava terrivelmente derrotada.

- O que é isso rapaz?! Já vai desistir dessa maneira?

- Você não entende, Kamaji. Aquele deus já é forte por si só, junto com Sem Rosto... eu nem imagino até onde pode chegar seu poder. Tudo que Sem Rosto engole só aumenta sua energia. São invencíveis.

Kamaji virou-se para Yubaba.

- Tem que existir outra forma.

- Ah, existe! Se existe! – riu nervosamente. – Mas é definitivamente mortal! – calou-se percebendo que falara demais.

- Qual é, Yubaba?

- Eu não faria isso se fosse vocês. É idiotice, além de suicídio! – preparava-se para ir embora.

- Desembuche, Yubaba. – ameaçou Kamaji se aproximando dela com as sobrancelhas unidas, o rosto decidido.

A mulher se fez de rogada, mexendo nervosamente nas pregas do vestido. Não haviam mais adornos em seus dedos, nos quais as unhas estavam quebradas.

- É que...

- Vamos, Yubaba. Você certamente não se preocupa conosco. Então, por que não quer contar?

- Porque Bou é meu bebezinho querido e eu não quero que nada aconteça a ele. – esquivou-se.

- Vamos ter que te forçar a contar?

- Droga! – explodiu. – Você era meu empregado! Um subalterno! – soletrou a última palavra. - Não pode falar assim comigo!

- Por favor, Yubaba. – pediu Boh que pela primeira vez olhava para a mãe.

- Não posso fazer isso! – suplicou, mas percebia-se que ela estava hesitando.

- É nossa única chance, mãe. – Boh apelou, os olhos de Yubaba se encheram de lágrimas.

- Tem alguma noção do que quer que eu faça?

- Por favor...

A mulher olhou para Chihiro e bufou:

- Desperdício. – sua voz se elevou. – O lago dos espelhos. É isso que precisam procurar. Não vou dizer mais nada, ouviram?

Levantou-se, com uma estranha agilidade para alguém de sua idade, num rodar de saias. Voltou-se para os dois, imensamente magoada.

- Espero que não morram.

E saiu, batendo a porta.

- Lago dos espelhos, já ouviu falar disso, Kamaji?


	14. A solidão de Kamaji

_**A Solidão de Kamaji**_

- Talvez... – respondeu vagamente Kamaji. – Não me recordo muito bem...

- Tem que se lembrar, Kamaji!

O velho ficou andando nervoso pelo aposento. Dando vinte e quatro passos e retornando, fazendo o mesmo percurso, murmurando consigo mesmo e balançando a cabeça. Acompanhado pelo olhar de Boh, que tinha poucas esperanças. O tempo ia passando e o silêncio se aprofundando, o estalar da madeira causando sobressaltos. Chihiro começou a se mover, as pálpebras se movendo. Dando mostras de que iria despertar.

- Chihiro! – Boh chamou, despertando-a.

Ela olhou confusa em seu entorno e murmurou atordoada:

- Não foi um sonho...

- Queria que fosse?

Chihiro não respondeu. Aconchegou-se juntou ao peito de Boh, impedindo-o de ver a dor em seu rosto.

- Eu dormi muito? – tentou controlar sua voz para que o tremor não a traísse.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Você precisava descansar. – ocultou o fato de que ele a havia feito cair no sono por magia. Passou os dedos pelo cabelo da garota e deixou sua mão pousada na nuca dela, num gesto que parecia ser despreocupado, mas que deixou os dois corações acelerados.

Chihiro estremeceu e corou. Boh aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela.

- Temos uma pista. – sorriu com a eletricidade que corria entre seu nariz e a bochecha dela, que nem se tocavam. Afastou-se, deliberadamente, para resistir à vontade de beijá-la.

Mas ela virou-se para ela, com um meio sorriso na boca. Sem notar seu movimento.

- Pista?

- Sim, pode ser perigoso. E não temos muita certeza do que seja, mas definitivamente é uma chance. – falou otimista.

- Que bom! E o que é?

- Chama-se lago dos espelhos. Agora só precisamos achá-lo.

- Ele não existe. – a voz de Kamaji era mórbida. Os dois em seu diálogo, quase tinham se esquecido do velho que estava de costas para eles.

- Como assim? – perguntou Boh.

- Não tenho muita certeza, mas sei quem pode contar-nos. Entendo agora o que _ela_ nos disse. É realmente arriscado.

- Kamaji, conte-nos, por favor. – pediu Chihiro, curiosa.

Kamaji encarou a menina como se fosse a primeira vez que a visse. E viu a garotinha gritando que queria um emprego depois de fazer com que todas aquelas bolotinhas folgadas parassem de trabalhar, derrubando as pedras que carregavam em si mesmas. O afeto dominou-o, assim como daquela vez. Ela novamente corria risco de vida e iria fazer tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para ajudá-la.

- Não posso. Eu não conheço essa história, só ouvi falar dela. Sabem que posso estar completamente equivocado.

- E quem é que sabe dela?

- As Tecelãs. – respondeu a Boh.

- Tecelãs... que estranho. O que elas tecem?

- O destino, Chihiro.

A menina assustou-see olhou-o com estranheza.

- É sério?

- Sim.

- Essas tecelãs... Elas controlam tudo?

- De certa forma. Tudo está desenhado nas linhas que elas tecem.

- Mas onde fica o livre arbítrio?

- As coisas são e sempre foram assim, Chihiro. Já se está definido o que irá acontecer, só se aguarda o próximo passo.

A garota não concordava com isso, mas decidiu não abrir a boca. Não sabia de muitas coisas e esse mundo lhe era tão estranho e imaginário depois de todo o tempo que se passou. Quando era menor parecia ter mais forças para acreditar fielmente sem questionar.

- Quanto às mulheres... – Boh tentou voltar ao assunto.

- Ah, sim. Elas ficam na aldeia onde eu nasci.

- Isso seria muito longe?

- Apenas algumas horas de viagem.

- Eu poderia nos transportar...

- De maneira alguma! – protestou Kamaji. – Não vai fazer essa besteira novamente, sugando a sua energia e a dos outros como um parasita! Não, não! Vão você e Chihiro. Eu fico aqui, estou muito velho para isso. E não seria muito bem recebido – acrescentou. – Portanto, se não querem morrer, não digam que fui eu que os mandei até lá. Ensino-lhes o caminho, mas não piso naquele lugar. – cruzou os pares de braços na frente do corpo.

O garoto ia argumentar, tentar convencê-lo a ir, contudo, foi detido pela mão de Chihiro que pousou em seu braço. Viu-a balançar a cabeça num sinal negativo e se levantar. Movimento o qual ele imitou, decidido a confiar no julgamento da garota.

- Ensine-me o caminho, Kamaji. – pediu, resoluto.

O velho passou a Boh as coordenadas, explicando com cuidado o caminho. Alertando para armadilhas. Enquanto Chihiro havia aberto a porta e observava o lento amanhecer sob a cobertura das árvores com a cabeça inclinada pousada no batente.

- Entendeu tudo? – Kamaji perguntou quando terminou, preocupado que se perdessem.

- Sim, obrigado. – voltou-se para sair.

- Chihiro. – chamou o idoso.

A garota virou-se reparando na súplica silenciosa e nos ombros curvados do amigo.

- Eu sei. – disse dando um aceno. – Não se preocupe conosco. Agradeço pelo que fez.

Boh tomou a mão dela e puxou-a; lentamente iam entrando na floresta. Kamaji os viu se afastar, embrenhando-se cada vez mais longe dele, sem chorar. Não respondeu ao aceno que Chihiro lhe fez nos limites da mata. Percebia somente agora, quando ela estava partindo que a tola menininha não existia mais. Ela foi substituída por uma jovem crescida, que entendia demais os sofrimentos para estar bem, lamentou. "Ela está tão infeliz!" – as palavras de Boh ecoaram em sua mente. "Foi o certo a fazer." Tentou se convencer, mas a justificativa parecia tão fraca diante daqueles olhos. Sabia que poderia estar enviando-os para a morte e sentia isso penetrar em seu coração com negrume. Voltou-se para dentro da casa, que apesar do fogo, estava tão fria...


	15. Destino

_**Destino**_

- Está se sentindo bem? – perguntou Boh a Chihiro assim que voltou a forma humana vendo o estado da garota.

- Sim, eu só estou um pouco cansada.

- Vamos descansar durante uns minutos. – decidiu-se. Sentando num tronco caído, a garota tomou o lugar a seu lado, as pernas se roçando.

- Por que descemos aqui? A aldeia é logo ali na frente.

- Acho que uma garota montada num dragão não seria um bom cartão de visitas. É melhor irmos andando.

- Já foi até lá?

- Não, é uma tribo de aracnídeos. Vivem completamente isolados do restante do mundo. Creio que não devem ter sido muito afetados pelas cópias de Sem Rosto.

- Não vi nenhuma até agora.

- Eu estive tentando evitar a energia que elas emanam. Foi por isso.

- Imagino o que vai acontecer quando ele me vir...

- Não crie esperanças, Chihiro, ele não é o mesmo Sem Rosto. – avisou.

- Sei disso, mesmo assim... – suspirou e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Vai tudo se resolver. Eu tenho certeza.

- Da maneira que você fala parece tão fácil.

- Vai ser difícil, não tenho dúvidas disso. Porém, eu estarei com você.

Os dois sorriram brevemente, as incertezas e o cansaço sumindo. Chihiro recostou-se nele, agradecendo o calor bem vindo que emanava de Boh; feliz que ele estivesse por perto.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – ela assentiu. – Por que não me deixou insistir com Kamaji?

- Ele estava com medo.

- Mas ele viria se me deixasse falar com ele, eu o convenceria. – viu-a dar de ombros.

- Não é obrigação dele. Além de tudo, Kamaji já se expôs demais por mim. Assim como você Boh. – acrescentou sem olhá-lo, o pesar dominando sua voz.

- Eu... – gaguejou sem saber o que dizer. – Eu quero fazer isso, quero estar com você. – sua face se avermelhou.

- E esta é a diferença. – assinalou, tocando a mão dele. – E é por isso que permito que você corra esse risco, mesmo contra meus instintos. Eu preciso de você Boh. Da sua força e de sua bondade; meus motivos são egoístas. – lamentou. – Porém eu nunca conseguiria sem você. – adicionou com agonia.

- Chihiro, olhe para mim. – segurou o queixo dela delicadamente, forçando-a a fazer o que disse.

- Dói, Boh! – ela não agüentou segurar as palavras. – Dói tanto quanto o dia em que percebi que ele talvez nunca aparecesse. Todos os dias da minha vida eu vou sentir isso.

- Não estou pedindo para não sentir. Aceito você dessa maneira, mesmo que esteja quebrada. – disse pousando a mão na bochecha de Chihiro. A fala tornou-se triste. – Eu juro nunca te magoar. – repetiu a promessa feita mais cedo.

A garota não respondeu, encarava-o com novos olhos. Nunca notara a nobreza no rosto de Boh, os lábios que se curvavam sobre si, a preocupação tomando suas linhas, o nariz projetado para frente e quase imperceptivelmente torto. As linhas do maxilar desenvolvidas com a idade. E os olhos ternos de uma maneira surpreendente, reservando aquela suavidade para - parou para pensar enquanto processava a frase. – ela. Levou a mão inconscientemente para o peito dele, procurando o coração que batia apressado contra a caixa torácica.

- Chihiro. – os lábios dele sussurraram contra sua testa. Ela cerrou as pálpebras, enlaçando com a mão remanescente os contornos do pescoço de Boh, trouxe-o para junto de si.

- Você quer isso? – perguntou incerta, com medo de que não fosse a vontade dele, ao mesmo tempo temendo a rejeição.

- Sempre. – não deu um momento para uma resposta, tocando os lábios dela com os seus. Abrindo espaço para o beijo se aprofundar. Segurou-a, querendo mantê-la na armadilha de seus braços.

Cedo demais, Chihiro se afastou, conseguindo notar a dor que tomou sua expressão antes que pudesse evitar. Afastou-se deliberadamente, não sabia o que fazer com suas mãos, cabisbaixo.

- Boh. – a fala dela lhe parecia tão pura. Seus braços ainda o enlaçavam. – Me perdoe. – suplicou.

A testa dele se crispou. Do que ela estava falando?

- Como assim?

- Sinto muito por ter feito isso. Eu não...

- Quer dizer que você queria me beijar? – sorriu com a possibilidade.

- Sim.

- Então o que está falando? - ela permaneceu calada e enrubescida. – Não escutou nada do que te falei? Chihiro, eu te amo! – estava tão feliz que não conseguia se controlar, não mediu as palavras que a chocaram profundamente. Beijando-a com paixão contida.

- Boh, eu...

- Eu entendo. Não precisa se explicar, eu fico alegre que possa ter tido esse momento. – apesar de suas palavras, ele virou-lhe o rosto para que ela não pudesse vê-lo.

- Eu quero ficar _com você_. Mas não sei se agora, posso corresponder a seus sentimentos. – tocou a face dele com dois dedos, vendo o sorriso se alargar.

- Prometo me refrear. – assegurou, dando-lhe um selinho nos lábios. - E então, está pronta para partir, senhorita? – ergueu-se, fazendo uma reverência espalhafatosa. Chihiro deu-lhe a mão, para que ele a ajudasse a se levantar.

- Vamos embora.

Voltaram à caminhada, Boh ia ajudando Chihiro quando o terreno se tornava demais acidentado. Conversavam trivialidades que os faziam rir, podiam estar em qualquer outra circunstância, que não esta. Tão abstrusa. Rapidamente chegaram aos limites da mata, que se abria em um descampado, um caminho feito pelo uso apontava para a aldeia da qual Kamaji falara. Podiam se ver precários casebres um tanto inclinados, talvez pela força do vento, sob uma terra seca, roupas obscurecidas e puídas estavam penduradas em varais tortos, roçando no chão. Era a imagem da desolação

- Parecem abandonados. – comentou Chihiro baixinho. Os sentidos em alerta. Boh pode sentir a tensão dela. Tinham a sensação de olhos invisíveis os perseguindo.

- Fique calma. – solicitou fazendo círculos na mão dela com o polegar.

- Então por que você está nervoso? – brincou, numa tentativa inútil de relaxamento.

Boh ignorou-a.

- Creio que está tudo vazio, não consigo sentir energia hostil por aqui.

- Foi o Sem Rosto que fez isso?

- Não, ele deixaria rastros bem evidentes. A pele dele se parece com uma gosma que se gruda em tudo e não há meio de tirá-la. Pode ter ocorrido um saque, mas é meio improvável. – vasculhou tudo ao seu redor com cuidado. – Está vazio. – anunciou um pouco mais aliviado. Vamos procurar a gruta.

Não precisaram buscar por muito tempo, era uma entrada bem visível, cercada por árvores de pequeno porte com folhas muito alvas que emitiam um brilho fosforescente sobrenatural.

- Que lindas! – a menina falou admirada. Boh contemplou-a no meio das árvores, notou o rubor das bochechas e a sombra de sorriso. Iria fazê-la feliz. – Vem Boh. – a voz, a despeito do que notara em seu rosto era grave.

Acompanhou-a, atravessando a entrada e percebendo a falta de umidade. Tochas pregadas nas paredes garantiam a iluminação. Ouviam um ruído distante que mais tarde se distinguiu como um canto harmonioso que não conseguiam entender. Uma passagem gigantesca surgiu e antes que pudessem entrar, a mesma voz que entoava a canção falou:

- Estávamos esperando-os, Chihiro e Bou.


	16. Fraqueza

_**Fraqueza**_

Eram três, cercadas por fios de diferentes espessuras e cores, num bonito caos de misturas. Tinham dois chifres marfim em espirais sob as cabeças e a pele avermelhada acima da cintura estava exposta, abaixo caia um manto de seda, seguro por um cinto dourado com fios de ouro caindo numa cascata, que se mesclava ao corpo, dando a sensação de estarem unidas ao chão de rocha de um vermelho vivo exposta. Eram esqueléticas, as bocas voltadas para dentro da cavidade, revelando apenas uma fina linha de lábios cor de terra. Andróginos, era o que gritava sua aparência, porém seu mover era feminino, a maneira que tomavam a linha bruta entre os dedos finos e transformavam-na. Os olhos abriram simultaneamente, - os cílios muito longos e espessos atingido a testa. – revelando um globo ocular estranho, obscurecido. Ainda assim refletindo sabedoria. Inspiravam temor, uma ao lado da outra com o fio entre as mãos as unindo. Fora a do centro que lhes falara.

- Estávamos esperando-os, Chihiro e Bou. – a voz cristalina ecoou até que desaparecesse.

Os jovens aguardaram mudos e estáticos, sem saber o que fazer.

- Mas, por favor, entrem. – o pedido soou como uma ordem, os dois fizeram o que foi dito. Avançando alguns passos, temerosos de se aproximar mais. – Chegaram até aqui, quem diria! – a ironia se fez presente, riu-se como se fosse uma piada muito engraçada. – Somos as Tecelãs, isso o velho Kamaji já lhes contou, não? – perguntou como se não soubesse.

- Sim.

- Foi o que vi.

- Posso... ? – Boh levantou a voz, vacilando.

- Faça o favor. – a Tecelã assentiu solenemente. Boh notou que as outras duas irmãs sequer haviam tomado a presença dos dois estranhos, movendo-se vagarosamente somente para passar o fio entre os dedos.

- A cidade está vazia. O que aconteceu por aqui?

- Nós mandamos os habitantes embora. – apesar de ela ser a única que dizia algo, ela falava no plural, como se suas irmãs compartilhassem de suas palavras.

Boh e Chihiro se entreolharam, confusos. A Tecelã suspirou, como se estivesse cansada de ter que se explicar coisas para seres que nunca compreenderiam.

- Eles nos escutam... E acharam prudente seguir o caminho. Virão nos destruir e farão o mesmo com qualquer um que se interponha entre nós. – falou com pesar.

- E vão ser bem sucedidos? – perguntou Chihiro estranhando sua própria voz.

- Sim, eles vão.

- Não podem detê-los?

- Podemos, porém não o faremos. Já foi fiado que será assim; aceitamos o destino.

- Mas...

- Não iremos responder mais nada a respeito disso. – encerrou o assunto com severidade. – Agora façam o que vieram fazer.

Boh deu um passo à frente. Chihiro se atrapalhou com o súbito movimento dele e tropeçou em seus próprios pés. Ele amparou-a, escutaram um risinho cristalino.

- Ora, mas como os fios são minuciosos. – comentou baixinho, para ninguém em particular. Mas a boa acústica da gruta permitiu-os escutar claramente. Chihiro enrubesceu violentamente e baixou sua cabeça, Boh ignorou o comentário maldoso.

- O que é o Lago dos Espelhos?

- Você já sabe o que é. – afirmou enigmaticamente, mas não poupou a explicação.

- Existem três mundos: o mundo dos vivos, o mundo dos espíritos e o mundo da morte. – Boh ofegou e prendeu a respiração. – Compreende isto? – virou a cabeça para olhá-lo, como uma coruja. – O mundo dos espíritos e o mundo dos vivos possuem diversas passagens entre si, que perdem força conforme o tempo passa, ou podem ser lacradas. Como seu amiguinho fez. Mas o lago dos espelhos liga os mundos de uma maneira inexorável. Ninguém pode destruí-lo...

- Mas Kamaji nos disse que ele não existe. – interferiu a menina.

- Ele está correto. Contudo, este lago pode ser evocado.

- Como se pode fazer isso? – indagou Boh, que estava tenso demais. As mãos fechadas em punhos estendidas ao lado do corpo, o maxilar retesado.

- Atravesse os dois mundos, ache seus demônios e implante-os; abdique toda e qualquer lembrança. Beije a face da morte. É o que necessita.

Ele respirou fundo e encarou a tecelã com o rosto inescrutável.

- Irei morrer? – Chihiro arfou ao seu lado, os olhos arregalados em terror.

- Sabe que não posso lhe revelar, além de não ter sido decidido ainda, Bou. Os caminhos são por demais entrelaçados. Há tempo para desistir. As teias se queimarão e tudo se misturará. O destino deixará de ser inexorável.

Boh olhou para ela com ódio, mas recebeu de volta uma suavidade inesperada.

- Desejo que tenham sorte, os caminhos são muito árduos. Tomem cuidado. – pediu e dispensou-os com um gesto de mãos. Boh conduziu Chihiro pela mão, levando a garota chocada embora. Ela não notou quando foi sentada junto as árvores brilhantes e as mãos gentis do garoto passaram por seu rosto, os beijos suaves depositados nele, as súplicas. Sentia a dor penetrar-lhe nos lugares que era mais vulnerável, o tapa que atingiu o lado esquerdo de seu rosto não era tão dolorido, mas a fez acordar.

- Desculpe. – focalizou o rosto arrependido de Boh, os olhos em pânico. Não conseguiu impedir que as lágrimas caíssem. – Perdoe-me. Desculpe. – ele repetia.

- Você também? – ela conseguiu falar, a ele soou como uma acusação. – Você também, Boh?

- Você não entende, Chihiro? – perguntou com agonia. – Eu preciso fazer isso, sou o único que pode.

- Mas eu preciso de você! É egoísmo, eu sei. Mas você não pode me deixar da mesma maneira que ele!

- Chihiro, por favor. Vai ser mais fácil assim...

- Não! Estou cansada de todo mundo se arriscar por mim! Deve haver outra maneira de derrotá-lo. Para que alguém gostaria de ir nesse mundo dos mortos?

- Para trazer Haku de volta. – Boh não conseguiu refrear a tristeza em sua voz. A garota oscilou.

- Do que está falando, Boh? – tremendo, tentou instintivamente se afastar dele para que pudesse raciocinar direito, sem notar quanto isso o magoava.

- Ele é o único capaz de lutar contra isso, eu não sou forte o suficiente.

- Já sabia disso há quanto tempo?

- Eu iria tentar fazer isso de qualquer forma, mas não tinha certeza se poderia, Chihiro. Entenda o meu lado, por favor.

- Como pode fazer isso comigo? Eu confiei em você! – gritou, sentindo-se exposta demais. – Prometeu para mim que nunca iria me magoar! Devia ter me dito antes...

- Chihiro, Kohaku não é a mesma pessoa que você conhecia. Ele viveu uma vida inteira, quem sabe como vai ser quando voltar. Queria tornar as coisas mais fáceis para você. – tentou argumentar. – Queria te deixar feliz, mesmo que fosse somente um pouco...

A garota se levantou, tentando se firmar nas pernas bambas. E correu sem rumo.


	17. Marcas

_**Marcas**_

Chihiro correu, sabia que não poderia se esconder de Boh, mas não podia encará-lo, não agora. Não quando seu coração se obscurecia na mesma medida que o céu, que passava de um brilhante avermelhado para um azul com algum negrume. Tropeçou numa raiz e caiu de frente machucando suas mãos que receberam o impacto do corpo, soltou um gemido de dor e virou de barriga para cima, sentindo o tapete de folhas e terra em suas costas, deixando-se ficar estirada no chão. Olhou para o céu, não havia nenhuma estrela adornando-o, somente a noite escura. Estava exausta demais para continuar numa fuga inútil. Virou-se de lado, abraçou suas pernas com os braços e obrigou seu cérebro a pensar no que não queria. Na verdade que já sabia em seu íntimo, mas que não conseguia confessar nem a si mesma, quanto mais em voz alta. "O que farei se Haku aparecer?" – perguntou. "E se Boh estiver certo? Se Haku não for mais a mesma pessoa?" – forçava-se a duvidar. Prendia-se a fracos artifícios para não ter que pronunciar as palavras que a atormentariam, que trariam afastamento. A obrigariam a voltar para aquele estado de semi-inconsciência em que estava antes do aparecimento de Boh.

Simplesmente não conseguiria olhar mais para Boh, não acreditava que tão facilmente havia se entregado a seu carinho, numa relação de amor unilateral. "Egoísta", a palavra pungia implacável, penetrando como veneno ardendo em suas veias, instalando-se em seu coração.

- Eu não me importo. – escutou a voz familiar junto a seu ouvido, o tremor acompanhou-a. Tentou infrutiferamente repeli-lo – Juro que não me importo se você ficar com ele.

Ele não podia falar essas coisas, devia estar furioso com ela! Deveria gritar, não tratá-la daquela maneira, consolando-a em seus braços. Ela iria magoá-lo, inevitavelmente, pois sabia o que aconteceria quando visse Haku. Não poderia deixá-lo partir uma vez mais, não permitiria. Encolheu-se, havia falado a verdade que se instalou em seu cérebro. Não deixarei Haku partir.

- Eu sabia que meu amor não iria ser suficiente. – sussurrou ele. Chihiro olhou para ele pela primeira vez.

- Sinto muito, Boh.

- Não mais que eu. Não devia ter me aproximado daquela maneira.

- Não se culpe, por favor. Se não fosse... – calou-se subitamente, preocupada com o que pudesse falar.

- Se não fosse Haku, não é? – a garota baixou o rosto, tentando escondê-lo nas folhas, mas assentiu. Sentiu o toque cálido de Boh em seu rosto.

- Não quero que me odeie. – ele riu sem humor algum.

- Nunca serei capaz de fazer isso. Eu sou forte, não se preocupe comigo.

- Mesmo assim, eu irei me preocupar. Não quero que se arrisque. – havia uma possessão em seu tom de voz, que ela reprimiu cerrando a boca firmemente.

- É preciso que eu faça isso. – os dedos de Boh se moveram traçando o caminho desde sua testa até seus lábios, impedindo um protesto. – Se Haku é o único que pode salvar meu mundo, vou fazer. Ele já salvou minha vida muito mais que uma vez.

- Não é sua obrigação.

- Eu preciso... Preciso arranjar uma maneira de partir, Chihiro. Não conseguirei de outra forma. – arrependeu-se de suas palavras doloridas, mas não iria desmentir a verdade.

- Isso é suicídio.

- É uma troca, creio.

- Como assim, troca? Quer ficar no mundo dos mortos no lugar dele?

- É provável que seja assim, mas não prestou atenção no que a mulher disse?

- Que parte?

- A parte dos mundos...

- Sim, ela disse que existiam três mundos: o mundo dos vivos, o mundo dos espíritos e o mundo dos mortos. E que eles ligam...

- Não, ela não disse isso.

- Mas...

- Há uma sutil diferença; ela falou que o terceiro mundo era o mundo _da_ morte. Não o mundo dos mortos.

- Ah! – falou quando a compreensão do fato a atingiu. – Mas o que isso mudaria?

- Significa que aqueles territórios possuem um dono.

- Vai ter que me levar junto, Boh. – pediu.

- Sabe que isso está fora de cogitação. Não vou levá-la comigo.

- Por favor, não pode me deixar sozinha.

Ela não viu o olhar de mágoa de Boh e ele deu uma resposta conclusiva:

- Não, Chihiro. Deixe-me fazer isso sozinho. Estou fazendo isso por você, não arrisque sua vida como se não valesse à pena! Não posso permitir que se machuque. Tenho que estar pronto.

Chihiro balançou a cabeça.

- Por que esta me repelindo dessa maneira?

Ele respirou fundo, segurando o ar o mais que pode. Abraçou a menina e enterrou o rosto nos cabelos dela, por alguns instantes.

- Me perdoe, mas não posso mais... não dessa maneira. – parou com seus lábios entreabertos a centímetros dos delas. Beijou-a com sofreguidão. O que inicialmente não foi correspondido. Encarou-a com a testa franzida, porém não perguntou. Passou os dedos pelo rosto dela, como que tentando decorar as feições.

- Sabe que te amo, de alguma maneira eu amo. Não precisa fazer isso. – implorou a ele.

- Eu sei, mas não é o suficiente. - a voz de Boh morreu.

- Acabou então?

- Não, Chihiro. Não até que eu morra.

Abraçou-a, segurando o mais forte que pudesse para prolongar aquele momento.

- Boh... – Chihiro começou, mas foi detida pela voz de Boh.

- Não diga nada, só me deixe ficar assim um pouquinho mais. – os olhos da menina se arregalaram, mas ela assentiu levemente. Cerrou as pálpebras e levantou os braços, enlaçando-o.


	18. Empecilho

_**Empecilho**_

- Vamos sair daqui. – Boh levantou-se, olhando para o outro lado, impedindo Chihiro de ver seu rosto.

- Para onde vamos? – perguntou erguendo-se também, limpando as folhas e a terra de suas roupas.

- Temos que andar para o Sul. Há um lago lá em que eu talvez possa projetar um demônio.

- Esse demônio... Ele é mau? – achou sua pergunta idiota.

- Não necessariamente, ele é uma força projetada de um mago, que toma uma forma física. Ele pode manipular o portal daqui, para que consiga abrir o Lago dos Espelhos. Podemos parar um pouco antes disso, precisamos descansar. Foi um dia longo demais. – acrescentou com pesar.

- Tudo bem. – concordou fracamente, sentindo a mão de Boh juntou a sua.

- Não se preocupe, não vou fazer nada. – garantiu. Chihiro pareceu mais segura depois dessa afirmação, deixando seus dedos apertarem aquela mão, não se importando com o suor e os arranhões na palma, provocados por sua queda.

Boh fez inúmeras tentativas para tentar distraí-la, todas infrutíferas. Decidiu calar-se por fim, assumindo um silêncio taciturno; estancou repentinamente.

- O que foi? – perguntou a garota.

- Droga! Eu me distraí. – girou entorno de si mesmo, perscrutando o ambiente ao redor, procurando algo.

Chihiro começou a ficar mais agitada quando Boh largou-a, com seu movimento frenético.

- O que aconteceu, Boh?

Boh subitamente tomou conhecimento da angústia dela.

- Chihiro, se eu lhe disser para correr vai fazer isso, entendeu? – era uma ordem. Apressou-se em explicar. – Há duas cópias de Sem Rosto vindo para cá, daquela direção. – apontou para um ponto à direita, onde a floresta era mais precária, Chihiro olhou para lá em expectativa. – Creio que conseguirei detê-los, - continuou. – mas isso pode demorar um pouco e um deles pode tentar vir para cima de você, eles estão desesperados por algum sangue. – acresceu morbidamente. – E se sentirem a aura desse prendedor, será pior ainda... Preciso que você corra, caso eu mande. Se nos separarmos ou, principalmente, se acontecer alguma coisa. Não hesite, vá embora. – alertou. – Assim que puder, procure por Yubaba. Ela está agora morando no Fundo do Pântano, na casa de Zeniba.

Boh terminou de passar as instruções, formara um círculo de aproximadamente três metros de diâmetro com um galho solto. Murmurando algumas palavras inelegíveis pela voz entrecortada.

- É tudo que posso fazer, por enquanto. – disse, postando-se na frente de Chihiro.

- Bou? – Chihiro chamou-o pela primeira vez pelo nome verdadeiro.

- Fale.

- Tome cuidado.

Olhou para ela sobre os ombros e sorriu.

- Você também.

Ouviu-se o rumor antes do aparecimento. A vida era extinta imediatamente, com seu toque pútrido. Eram duas formas anômalas de máscaras negras com veios vermelhos. Os quais eram da mesma cor que os olhos injetados. Um deles abriu a gigantesca boca abaixo da máscara, liberando um hálito fétido. Exalavam podridão, aproximando-se lentamente sob as quatro patas levemente inclinadas devido a seu peso.

- Boh. – Chihiro balbuciou, apertando a camisa dele.

- Acalme-se. – pediu tenso.

As cópias avançaram para invadir o círculo traçado por Boh, mas foram impedidas por um feixe de raios disparados em sua direção.

- Não se aproximem. – advertiu Boh.

Um riso gutural saiu das bocas dos dois seres.

- Que tentativa patética! – um deles disse, a voz cavernosa quase incompreensível.

Avançou sem cuidado algum, com um movimento de braço cobrindo parte do círculo com uma gosma negra derivada de seu corpo. A máscara contorceu-se maleficamente, um movimento perdido e estava a centímetros dos jovens, o outro o seguiu. Boh empurrou Chihiro para trás, projetando fogo entre suas mãos, lançando-o contra o monstro mais próximo, o qual tentou se esquivar, mas as chamas atingiram-no, incendiando seu corpo. Ele abandonou a parte queimada, resistindo com metade do seu tamanho, voltando-se ágil para a menina. Boh tentava resistir, contra o maior. Paralisá-lo, no mínimo; viu o movimento do remanescente, o seu salto para alcançar Chihiro, os braços estendidos, o sorriso vitorioso. A boca aberta, salivando, na expectativa de carne para suprir o que perdera. E Chihiro, quase caindo, impossibilitada de se mover. Imensamente pálida, os olhos arregalados que se fecharam, preferindo não observar o destino. Gritou, estendeu a palma esquerda para o lado deles, abaixando a guarda.

Um escudo se projetou, repelindo o atacante, fazendo-o voar para trás, caindo, estatelado contra uma árvore que cedeu com o contato com o veneno puro do corpo dele. Boh suspirou um pouco aliviado.

- Corra! – ordenou furioso.

- Mas, Boh!

- Não discuta! Corra, Chihiro!

A garota assentiu, contendo a vontade de chorar. A meio passo de partir voltou-se, a mão na frente do coração, sabia que não poderia fazer nada se ficasse, iria provavelmente atrapalhar, mas não sabia se agüentaria ficar na expectativa de não ter conhecimento do que aconteceria, se Boh iria sobreviver. Ele tinha que viver. Encarou-o, incapaz de se mover, visualizando Boh conjurar uma barreira esbranquiçada, que parecia começar a rachar com as investidas impiedosas das cópias de Sem Rosto. Boh olhou sob seus ombros para verificar se a menina já havia partido, mas verificou com medo que não havia acontecido. Ela estava estancada, olhando para ele horrorizada. Iria falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu. Suas energias estavam sendo consumidas pelo esforço de manter aquela barreira entre ele e seus atacantes. Tomou fôlego, tentando fazer com que seus joelhos não dobrassem cedendo. Gritou.

- Vá embora!

- Por favor...

- Já disse para ir!

Chihiro virou as costas para a luta, correndo para a mata, sem notar o rumo, sem ver o golpe que derrubaria Boh. Só pensava em correr, podia conseguir algum auxílio pensou, com pouca esperança. Ninguém morava ali perto, quanto mais alguém com poderes mágicos. Não sabia para que lado ficava a aldeia mais próxima, estava perdida, avançando sempre em linha reta, - era o que esperava internamente, mas já não tinha muita certeza – assustava-se com qualquer ruído, dizendo a si mesma que era somente um animal, o coração preso no combate que não conseguia ver. Parou um pouco, pousando as mãos no joelho para descansar. O peito subindo e descendo rapidamente, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Um movimento nos galhos próximos a fez se sobressaltar.

- É um animal, um pequeno animal. – repetiu em sua mente.

Seu coração disparou quando os mesmos galhos que balançavam a segundos atrás se afastaram permitindo a passagem.


End file.
